


Bath Time With Asmodeus

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair Washing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: MC has put her back out and can't wash the shampoo out of her hair. Asmodeus comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182023
Kudos: 26





	Bath Time With Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was inspired by, and dedicated to, the pulled muscle in my back. There, I wrote you into a story. Now fuck off.

Lauren gasped as pain rocketed across her upper back. It was clear that this problem wasn’t going away. The problem was, she’d already put the shampoo in her hair. Now she was stuck sitting in the bath, with no way to wash the suds out of her hair. The only shower in the house was in Lucifer’s room, and she wasn’t really in a position to be walking into Lucifer’s room with a head full of suds, asking to use his shower because her back hurt.

She glanced at her DDD. Asmo had offered more than once to help her bathe. She knew exactly what the demon had in mind, but she also knew that what he had in mind did genuinely involve helping her bathe too. He just also hoped for certain perks. Not that she was really sure she was capable of giving those perks at the moment. Any movement of her arms above her shoulders spiked her with incredible pain, and that wasn’t overly conducive to sex.

 _Well, what the hell,_ she thought. _I can only ask._ The Avatar of Lust responded almost immediately to her pleas.

**Oh you poor sweetheart! Of course I’ll help you wash your hair. We all have to have our little beauty routines don’t we!**

**I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’ll even bring some little treasures and care tools that will help take that edge off your pain.**

**Hold on, cutie. I promise I’ll come for you soon** 😉

Lauren snorted at the reply, then pushed her DDD back across the floor where it wouldn’t get wet. She sunk lower into the bath and wished the warm water would just do its damn job on her muscles.

Asmodeus didn’t bother knocking at the door. He swanned in with his arms full of lotions and oils and toys, and Lauren grinned at the cheeky demon. “Asmo, what part of ‘I can barely move’ was hard to understand? I can’t do anything.”

“Oh you silly goose!” the demon giggled sweetly. “You won’t have to do anything! You just sink into that bath and let darling Asmo take care of you. Now, just let me turn this heater on and I’ll slip into something a little more comfortable.” The demon stripped down entirely and Lauren laughed. “What?” He looked indignantly at her, “I do all my best work naked! Now let’s drain that bathwater. It’s lukewarm and not doing your skin any favours at all.” He reached a hand into the tub and between her legs to pull the plug, and Lauren felt him ghost against her gently for just a second before pulling his hand out of the tub again to fix an extendable shower hose to the faucet. “This will do the job much better!”

He grinned a little and turned the tap on, a stream of hot water gushing out. He ran the water through her hair and rubbed the fingers of his other hand through the strands and scratching gently at her scalp. His long fingers were firm but gentle, and electric tingles covered her whole body as tension washed away with the shampoo, swept away by Asmo’s expert fingers. She lifted her arms tentatively and was rewarded with a shooting pain across both shoulders. “Ah ah ah ah ah!” Asmo tutted dotingly. “No pushing yourself! Tonight, you do nothing. I’m taking care of you.”

“Okay then.” She almost shrugged before remembering she really shouldn’t. “Whatever you say.”

She leaned forward and felt him climb into the tub behind her, seating himself on the edge. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of a bottle being opened, the rose-scented slick of something liquidy being squeezed into his hand, and then felt his hands delve deep into her hair once again, his fingertips working gently, firmly around her scalp once. He scrubbed the new shampoo up into a nice lather and ran his fingers softly over and through the fluff, the little tension left now melting away like butter. He smoothed the lather down along her neck and along her shoulders, his fingers working into the sore muscles without ever prompting a painful twinge. His hands ran down her back, gently working the knots under her shoulder blades and making small, deft circles at the sides of her spine. His palms gently ghosted back up over her shoulders and down her front, making deep, swooping motions as he gently cupped her breasts, his fingertips occasionally brushing gently over her nipples just long enough to send a thread of desire weaving through her body.

She felt the rush of water pour over her hair again, his fingers once again brushing along her scalp and encouraging the shampoo to wash away. The water from the hose rushed against her body, washing away the suds, then grazed her clitoris as he placed it deliberately back in the tub to face her. She listened to the slick of conditioner this time, his hands working it lightly into the ends of her hair and then allowing the product time to settle while he got out of the tub and ghosted the water once again across her body. He lingered between her legs, increasing the waterflow as he pointed the rush of water firmly at her clit. She twitched her hips a little and opened her eyes to see him standing by the side of the tub, a heavy-lidded smile as he worked the water over her most sensitive areas. She could see he was hard, but when she reached for him he pulled gently back. “Tonight is about you, my dear. Not me.”

He ran the water once again through her hair, the conditioner settling on the skin of her shoulders before he directed the water and his hand along her skin. “It’s terrible practice to leave it on your skin. Causes the most awful acne.” His hands once again made giant sweeping movements over her body, the water slowly put aside before he added his other hand to the sensations once again. She felt him climb into the tub behind her again, this time slipping into the bottom to sit behind her, his hands pulling her backwards to lean against him while he worked at her body. She could feel his erection pushing against her backside, and it twitched occasionally as he began to work at her clit with his fingers. He circled her, first one way, then the other. Up and down, then side to side, switching his movements to match her instinctive thrusts. He slowly increased his pace, the remnant lotion on his hands providing a seemingly neverending supply of slick. She bucked upward as she came, a desperate, rocking _haaahhh_ before Asmo dipped his fingers lower to scoop up her wetness and lick his fingers. She felt his dick pulse against her backside.

Moments later Asmo had climbed out of the tub, grinning and offering her his hand. She took it, surprised that her arching hadn’t kinked her neck again. The demon really did have a way with his hands. She looked back at the tub. The only evidence of its use was a little trickle near the drain where she had been sitting. Asmodeus hadn’t finished.

“Asmo,” she crooned, “I want to finish you.”

“You’re very bad at letting others take care of you, aren’t you?” Asmo teased.

“But I _want_ to take care of you. Letting me finish you _is_ taking care of me.”

“Well far be it from me to say you shouldn’t indulge in lust.” Asmo laughed again. “But as I said, tonight is about you. So what if instead of _you_ taking care of me, _I_ take care of me _with_ you?” He grinned and lifted her onto the bathroom bench. This soon after coming, he was able to slip right inside her. He hummed with pleasure as he set a regular pace. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer with her calves and thighs, the insistent brush of his pelvis against her clit almost painfully sensitive after her earlier orgasm. As he rocked into her he caressed every inch of her body that he could reach – her hair, her neck, her breasts, her hips, her waist. Eventually he dipped his finger down to her clit once more and began to rub, his own rhythm increasing as his eyes dilated to black pools of lust. She came again, this time biting down with her teeth to stop from crying out, her body pulsing with desire and seeming to pull Asmo deeper and deeper into her. All of a sudden she felt him twitch strangely and she knew. She pushed him back and dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth just a second too late and getting a spray of white across her cheeks for her trouble.

She pushed her head roughly against his body, taking his dick as deep as she could into her throat where she could feel him release creamy spurts of pleasure. She tasted herself on him, their salty juices combining in a delicious tang on her tongue. She swallowed greedily, licking desperately at him as the last of his come arrived in ever-decreasing spurts. She swiped her fingers along her cheeks and tasted what she had missed earlier.

“Hungry, my dear?” Asmodeus asked, dark delight on his face at the pale ribbons on hers.

“I’ve wanted to taste you since the moment I saw you.” Lauren admitted with a cheeky grin of her own.

“The feeling was mutual, cutie.” Asmo took a wet cloth and began to wipe her face. “But it looks like all my hard work has been undone now. Whatever shall I do?”

“I suppose,” she sighed, “We’ll just have to start from the beginning again.”


End file.
